


Ten nejlepší spánek

by KayleeK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: Taková kratší oddechová povídka





	Ten nejlepší spánek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy/gifts).



                Jsem ve vězení zavřený už nějakou dobu. Nikdy mi už nebudou věřit. Co jsem si to jenom myslel? Hanji je mnou sice uchvácená, ale bojím se. Jsem tu sám. Špatně spím. Většinou se probouzím ze zlého snu s křikem, zpoceným čelem a uslzenýma očima. Nemyslím si ale, že by to někoho zajímalo. Možná Mikasu, nebo Armina. Ti tady za mnou zatím nebyli. Chybí mi.   
                Probudím se takhle v noci, když mi začala být zima. Začíná sněžit. Zachumlám se do deky, když zaslechnu kroky. Zvednu unaveně hlavu. Jsou to tiché kroky. Nepodaří se mi nikoho zahlédnout, když ten někdo přese mě přehodí další deku. Otočím se konečně.   
                „Kapitáne…“ vydechnu překvapením. Udělalo mi radost, že za mnou přišel. Srdce mi začne divoce tlouct. Posunu se na posteli, aby si mohl sednout, pokud bude chtít. Rovnou si lehne.   
„Tělesné teplo.“ řekne jen. Vleze si ke mně pod deku. Dívá se na mě tím svým výrazem. Usměju se.   
„Nemůžete spát?“   
„Do toho ti nic není, spi.“   
„Nevadím vám?“ zeptá se ho nervózně.   
„Buď zticha a spi,“ sice jsem na jeho přísný tón hlasu zvyklý, ale v tichu zní ještě strašidelněji. Skloním k němu hlavu, zavřu oči. Snažím se v jeho přítomnosti uklidnit tep svého srdce.

                Ráno už byl pryč. Ale měl jsem divný pocit. Vyspal jsem se po dlouhé době. Zvláštní, jak mě jeho přítomnost uklidňuje. Možná, kdyby chodil častěji, cítil bych se lépe. Přes den jsem s Hanji, testuje různé věci, aby zjistila, jak to u mě funguje. Ale nezdá se, že by byla o něco moudřejší, než na začátku. Večeřím opět sám. Armina s Mikasou jsem jenom zahlédl. Když jdu do postele, všimnu si, že mě následuje kapitán Levi. Počkám na něj. Ale on se taky zastaví. Podívám se na něj zmateně. Dojdu do své cely. Kapitán mě dojde a zavře za sebou.   
„Jdi spát!“   
„Ale kapitáne…“ zvedne ruku, abych nestihl odmlouvat.   
„Jdi spát, hned,“ jeho hlas je jemnější. Poslechnu ho. Překvapuje mě, že ke mně znovu ulehá. Opatrně se přisunu blíž.   
„Jestli o tom cekneš, zabiju tě,“ řekne mi do tváře. Pak mě jednou rukou obejme a víc se přivine. Všiml jsem si již dřív, jak velké kruhy pod očima má. Jistě spí málo, nebo vůbec. Opatrně mu objetí oplatím. Cítím, jak se uvolnil. Brzy usnu.

                Takhle se to opakuje už několikátý den. Ale konečně jsem zjistil proč. Teda alespoň si to myslím. Hanji mi řekla, že má kapitán problémy se spaním. Napadlo mě, že spí alespoň v mé přítomnosti. Teda, jistý si tím nejsem. Musím to zjistit. Dnes budu předstírat, že spím, abych pak zjistil, jestli opravdu spí. Ale přijde mi, že je poslední dobou víc odpočatý.   
                „Dobrý večer,“ řeknu mu, když přijde do mé cely. Nese si polštář. Už jsem pod peřinou, připravený aby si ke mně mohl lehnout.   
„Spát,“ řekne klidně. Přikývnu a lehnu si. Zvednu deku, aby si ke mně mohl lehnout. Udělá tak a přivře oči. „Na co tak zíráš?“   
„Na nic, jen vám zmizely kruhy pod očima, částečně,“ řeknu tiše, obejmu ho. Skloním se k němu trochu.   
„Všiml jsem si,“ přikývne a položí si ruku na má záda. Zavřu oči, abych mohl dělat, že spím.   
                „Proč nespíš?“ zeptá se. Pootevře oči. V dálce odbíjely zvony půlnoc. Pousměju se.   
„Chtěl jsem vědět, jestli spíte vy. A také… Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, kapitáne.“   
„Ah… No, už můžeš jít spát,“ odpoví mi. Na to ho ale políbím. Překvapí ho to, až by mě chtěl praštit, ale ruku stáhne. Oplatí mi políbení.   
„Tak, teď už spi,“ odtáhne se po chvíli, co jsou naše rty spojené.   
„Myslím, že po tomhle sotva usnu,“ řeknu pobaveně.   
„A co bys chtěl dělat? Povídat si?“   
„No… Kdyby to bylo možné?“   
„A o čem si chceš povídat, Erene?“ zeptá se.   
Prsty mu jemně přejedu po tváři. „Nevím, jenom bych chtěl být s vámi, to mi udělá největší radost.“ Políbím ho znovu. Stáhne si mě na sebe. Prsty mi vjede do vlasů.   
„Dej si pozor, co si přeješ,“ šeptne mi do rtů. Kolenem se mi zapře do klína. „Jsi ještě malý kluk, když tě vzruší jenom pouhý polibek.“   
Povalí mě na záda a stáhne mi trochu kalhoty. „To abych se o to postaral.“ Pohladí mě v klíně. Nejsem na takovou pozornost zvyklý. Zavzdychám v momentě, kdy s mě jeho ruka dotkne.   
„Ka-kapitáne…“ začne rukou přejíždět po celé mé chloubě. Napnu se. Je to zvláštní pocit, velmi příjemný. Jazykem slízne pár kapiček, které se mi objevily na špičce.   
„Moc toho nevydržíš, jak tak koukám,“ vezme si mě do úst celého. Začnou se mi napínat svaly. V jednom okamžiku uvolním napětí a vyvrcholím mu do úst. Zakucká se a koukne se na mě otráveně. „Na tvé výdrži by se mělo zapracovat, Erene. Teď už pojď spát, aby ses vyspal.“   
„Ano, kapitáne!“   
„Aspoň tady mi říkej jménem.“   
Společně si lehneme a v objetí spolu usneme.

 


End file.
